


Temporary Reprieve

by aformofmotion



Series: Beyond The Help Of Falling Stars [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aformofmotion/pseuds/aformofmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this were on telly, these would be the Children In Need specials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a harder time adapting to the new Torchwood than Alonso does.

Alonso takes less than two minutes to become completely immersed in the tech orientation Mickey offers him. Jack is a fountain of knowledge when he feels like cooperating, and not a bad shot as well. Martha and Mickey accept him into the fold without any comment, but he still catches them giving him disapproving looks every now and then. Kathy clearly still hates him, and Andy and Lois take their cues from her more often than not. But Johnson doesn't flinch at all from inviting him out for drinks, even on the second day.  
  
"I had to leave, too," she says over her third beer. "Spent more than a week living in a strip club, avoiding the sight of children. Went parasailing, scuba-diving, ran a marathon. Took me a couple months to find my feet again, and I didn't even lose anyone." She uses the half empty bottle to point at him. "But you lost _everyone_ so I'm not surprised you left the planet as soon as you got the chance, just surprised you came back at all. Where'd you go?"  
  
"So many places. Where do you want to start?"


	2. Teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no reason for the Doctor to fly the Tardis by himself, especially when he's so bad at it.

"You should teach me how to fly this thing," Gwen says. "We might have a better chance of ending up on target."  
  
"Oi, you." He grins. "I'd be a terrible teacher, haven't got the patience for it. I'll do you one better."  
  
He grabs her face unceremoniously, fingers pressing almost uncomfortably into her temples. It's like an electric shock when it happens; her whole body jerks. For a second her head feels unbelievably small, and then she can feel something expand and settle. He drops his hands.  
  
"Excuse me, did you just _upload that directly into my brain?_ "  
  
He beams. "Yep. It's only temporary, though. Won't last more than a month."  
  
"Without _asking permission_ first?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, 'oh'. Doctor, you can't just _do_ things like that. How would you feel if someone just put something into your head without consulting you about it?"  
  
The Doctor thinks about the drums, and what the Time Lords did to the Master by putting them in his head. His eyes widen and he nods once, jerkily. "Understood."  
  
She watches him for a minute, but he doesn't seem inclined to say more. "All right, then. Where are we going?"


	3. Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnson and Lois only hook up when Lois is drunk or high, and Johnson doesn't think that's fair.

"We're not going this again," Johnson says.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Because you aren't interested in girls, and you aren't interested in me, and you only think you are when you're up to your eyeballs in mind altering substances."  
  
"Oh." She moves to turn over and rolls right off the bed. "But this was _fun_."  
  
Johnson huffs a laugh. "You want fun, no strings attached sex, go talk to Jack."  
  
She wrinkles her nose. "But he's got _Alonso_."  
  
" _Alonso_ ," she mimics, grinning. Lois blushes. "Lois, do you fancy Jack's boyfriend?"  
  
"No! Nikki-"  
  
"You do! Lois and Alonso, sitting in a tree-" That's as far as she gets before the pillow hits her.


End file.
